Living in 3D
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Bfire and I get stuck in a portal that transfers us inside the movie 'Megamind'. WARNINGS: SILLINESS! ONLY WRITING FOR A GOOD LAUGH! NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!
1. Dream

**A/N WARNING: SILLINESS AND RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS! If you don't like silliness leave now. If you do, continue reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself and my clothes. **

**This littl adventure is based on the messages Fire and I have sending and our 'what if' questions. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One- Dream

_It was dark. Really dark. Someone was laughing, not an unpleasant laugh nor the evil laugh I so often hear and use but a soft laugh. There was a soft green light glowing and I was walking towards it. Faintly I heard someone whisper 'Don't go towards the light' but I shrugged it off. I was right in front of the soft light and about to walk into it. _

Then I woke up,

"Bloody dreams," I cursed before noticing something, "Why is everything blue? And why the hell am I standing?" I rubbed my eyes, I was tired, really tired. Hey, I'm suppose to be asleep OK? I groaned as my hormones acted up, I was a real bitch when I have my period.

"Wish I had my laptop," I mumbled before sitting down, everywhere was blue. I didn't mind, blue was my favourite colour and green my second favourite. Of course with my new obsession 'Megamind' these colours only proved to be more awesome than I once thought. There's a few things you should know about me.

1) I LOVE kiddie movies and almost always get obsessed with them

2) I love KIDDIE shows and basically the same as point 1.

3) I am obsessed with aliens.

4) I can make almost anything dirty.

5) I love to read and write (mostly fanfics but I'm currently writing 2 of my own fics one named 'Odd One Out' and the other 'Hiding Among Humans'. I am not going into detail OK?)

Now that is out of the way, I was bored...Really bored and if you know me, being bored is bad, very bad. I have a tendency to yell out things when I'm bored and if I'm _really _bored those things would have to do with sex or male anatomy. If not any of those things, I swear in different languages.

"Joder," I cursed in Spanish, I was greeted by silence . No one saying 'don't curse' or 'what?'. Nothing, Nada, zero hehehe zero. Sorry, I'm also currently obsessing over this little kid show called Invisible Network of Kids. It's quite awesome really.

Anyway, after an hour of me shouting curse words in different languages, someone else came to this weirdo place. Their arms were around their face and were wearing a coat and scarf. They landed on a dark blue mattress and bounced off it, landing on their feet.

I stood up, glancing down at my green swimming shorts and a loose fitting shirt, one of the 'outfits' are wear to bed before shrugging.

"OLLO!" I yelled, the person looked around then spotted me and tilted their heads. I walked forwards, "Ollo, how are you?'

The girl was staring at me, not like a pervert or anything but like she was wondering something.

"Yes?" I asked, now that I think about it, she looks kinda familiar but everyone looks familiar to me.

"RemmyBlack?" She asked,

_Finally she said something, _one of the voices in my head said, _Wait, did she just say 'RemmyBlack?'_

"Bfire92?" I asked,

She nodded before looking at what I was wearing, "Why are you wearing pyjamas?"

"It's in the middle of the night in Australia," I answered, "I was having a weird but nice dream when I woke up here. Why are you wearing a coat and scarf?"

Fire shrugged, "It's March, early spring in Norway."

I felt my feet lift off the ground, surprised I looked down to see the floor growing smaller. But for some reason my fear of heights didn't kick in. I looked towards Fire, she was staring at the incredible shrinking floor also.

"Where do you think we are going?" She asked,

I looked around, everything was blue and then I remembered the one thing we both were obsessed over, "What is the one thing we both are obsessed over and the cause of how we met?" I asked, a grin spreading right across my face.

"Megamind?"

I nodded excitedly, "YES! WE ARE GOING 3D BUTTERCUP!" I yelled her little nickname I gave her.

"Åh, dæven," She answered,

I was confused, really confused. Just because I can speak a LITTLE Norwegian doesn't mean I can speak the whole language.

"Soo...I wonder if I can do something here." I thought aloud, before leaning back, I laughed as I did a back flip.

Fire and I shared a smile, one that an adult would know that whoever is in these two teen's present will get a annoyed really badly.

"3D WORLD!"

* * *

**A/N So me and Fire are going 3D! If you want a good laugh (and know the answer about Megamind's junk) continue reading! If you don't, don't continue reading...**

**ALSO REVIEW!**

**And Bfire92 got one out as well, same plot but different writer, so go check hers out!**


	2. Teens

**A/N Chapter two me Harties ^^**

**A/N hahaha chapter two ^^**

* * *

Chapter Two- Teens

Megamind smiled proudly at his work. A new way for transporting from one place to another. Now to only make the other portal.

"Sir, you have to take a break." Minion told Megamind,

Megamind waved him off, "Nonsense, Minion, besides I have to make the other portal."

"Other portal?"

"Yes, Minion," Megamind grinned, "It is a new way to travel! You step in one portal and it will take you to where the other portal is."

"Where exactly is the other portal sir?" Minion asked,

"I still have to make it, now you see why I can't take a break Minion?"

"Sir, at least just-" Minion was interrupted by a girl with curly light brown hair wearing pyjamas falling down the portal then desperately clinging to his bowl.

"Ow," she mumbled, then looked down, "AH!" she hugged the bowl harder,

"Remmy, what's wrong with you?" A 2nd girl ask, wearing a coat and scarf, her accent clearly stating she wasn't a natural English speaker.

"I'm af-fraid of heights," The first girl, Remmy whimpered,

"You were fine when falling through the blue thing."

"I know, Fire, but something wasn't kicking in."

The girl, Fire, on the floor looked around and realized something, "Remmy, you are clinging to Minion."

Remmy opened her eyes to see she was in fact clinging to Minion, this fact manage to get her forget about her fear of heights.

"MINION!" She cried happily, before hugging the bowl in a friendly way instead of the desperate clinging she did at first.

Minion and Megamind just stared at the girl,

"She's a big fan," Fire explained,

Minion looked at Remmy, "Can you let go now, please?"

Remmy smile faulted as she realised she was still above the ground, she shook her head. "I c-can't."

"Remmy, you are not going to get hurt, just let go," Fire encouraged,

Remmy shook her head, "I don't want to,"

"Ok, now I am confused, is it your fear of heights keeping you up there?"

Remmy nodded, Minion sighed before slowly moving his robot arms to lift the girl off.

"AH!" She screamed causing Fire and Minion to flinch and Megamind covering his ears.

"Sh, it will be alright, I'm just putting you on the ground," Minion comforted the girl, her eyes were getting teary behind her glasses, slowly as to not frighten her, he put her on the ground.

"Better?" he asked,

She nodded before taking off her glasses and wiping her eyes before putting them on again, "Sorry, I don't do well with heights,"

"Who are you two?" Megamind asked,

Remmy's eyes widen as she saw the blue alien, she squealed, causing Fire and Megamind to cover their ears and Minion to flinch.

"Damn, now I wish the blue portal thingy didn't open when I was asleep," Remmy muttered,

Fire pulled out a piece of paper out of her coat, "Can I have your autograph Megamind?"

"WICKED!" Remmy yelled, however this yell wasn't as bad as the first two, now holding a black bag with silver stars over it, "MY BAG! Can I also have you autograph Megamind?"

Megamind eyes were really wide, "Who are you two?"

"Well, that's Remmy and I'm Fire," Fire answered,

"What weird names," Megamind commented,

"There not our REAL names, just our screen names for websites because we met online and started chatting." Remmy told the blue alien, "Now can we have you autograph please?"

"YEAH! We ARE TRUE FANS!" Fire yelled,

"True fans?" Megamind asked,

"We were fans when you were evil," Fire answered,

"Granted we KNEW why you were evil but still," Remmy told him, "We are fans of the movie,"

"Movie?" Megamind asked,

"Oh, you're a movie back home,"

"Where's home?"

"Home for me is Australia and Fire's home is Norway back in our...dimension?" Remmy looked at her friend for the word,

Fire shrugged,

"Ok, so in our dimension, you two are characters in a movie and we are huge fans," Remmy then turned to Minion, "Sorry for being so...clingy and landing on you."

"So, let me get this straight," Megamind started, "You two are from a different dimension where Minion and I are characters in a movie which you two are fans of?"

Remmy nodded, "Yep,"

Silence.

Then laughter was heard,

"Good one!" Megamind yelled

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" Remmy yelled,

"Sure, and I can fly," Megamind told the girl in between breaths,

Remmy smiled, "You proved our point,"

Megamind stopped laughing, "Huh?"

"You said 'sure and I can fly'," Remmy explained, "You CAN fly since you made your rocket boots."

Megamind and Minion just stared at the girl smiling triumphantly,

"And I've got the proof right here!" Fire yelled, her laptop on youtube, the video saying 'Megamind- Crash the Party'.

"Believe us now?" Remmy asked the two aliens who were watching the clip, "_Tomato, potato, tomato, potato." _The two creatures stared at the girl,

"What?" Remmy asked, "It's one of my favourite lines,"

"Alright, so you are telling the truth," Megamind said before grabbing the two teenagers and pulling them towards the portal, "Bye-bye!"

"HEY! I DIDN'T GET YOUR OR MINION'S AUTOGRAPH YET!"

"WAIT! MY LAPTOP!"

"I LIKE IT HERE! THERE'S PROOF ALIENS EXIST!"

"MY SCHOOLWORK IS ON THAT LAPTOP!"

"PLEASE CAN WE STAY LONGER! I HAVEN'T EVEN MET ROXANNE YET!"

"THERE'S IMPORTANT STUFF ON THAT LAPTOP!"

"OH HEY! I LOVE MY BODY IN THIS WORLD!" Remmy yelled since she caught her reflection in a shiny surface, "DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang, the alien and two teenagers were thrown back, Megamind landed on his back and the two teens by his side.

"Wow," Remmy whispered, "Can I just say you're goatee suits you?"

Megamind looked weirdly at her before getting up, "MY PORTAL!"

Remmy fist-pumped, "YES!"

"Wait a second," Fire asked, "If the portal's broken, how will we get back and do our assignments?"

"Wait, we are in the most awesomest movie ever and you are thinking about assignments?"

"My parents' are teachers,"

"Oh, that sucks," Remmy said before smiling towards the blue alien, "Guess we have to stay here then."

"For how long?" Fire asked,

"Well, this took months," Megamind stated,

"THAT LONG?" The two girls yelled, one worried, the other extremely happy.

Megamind nodded, having two teenagers in the not so Evil Lair for that long was not a good deal.

"Hey Megamind, can I call you 'Sky Blue'?" Remmy asked,

"No,"

Remmy shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going to stare at my reflection, coming Fire?"

Fire nodded, "I want to know what I look like,"

The two girls walked off, well more like Fire walked off and Remmy skipped.

"Weird names," Megamind muttered.


	3. Stealing Megamind's Boots

**A/N Chapter three me Harties ^^**

**hahaha chapter three ^^**

**Sorry, it's so short but my poor feet were getting cold and the others are asleep. **

* * *

Chapter Three- Stealing Megamind's boots

"I'm bored," I whispered to no one, to be honest, having no shoes SUCKS! Especially if you are in the Not-so-Evil Lair, you don't know what sort of things you will step on.

And to make things worse, the other three occupants were sleeping. After all, it _was _the middle of the night, guess my body clock needs to reset itself. Which won't be too hard, my body clock usually can reset quickly, making being in other timezones easier. The _real _problem was that I was bored. Completely and utterly bored.

I have already check my computer for messages (heaps but it was frozen on the time I woke up, 1 am, so I won't get anything interesting until I'm back Down Under). After that, I edited and saved my documents then drew Manga eyes.

So, now I'm bored, with my feet, arms and legs cold. Hey, my body's use to hot climate, even when it rains in the area I live it isn't cold, so of course I'm going to find _this _place cold. Where ever this was. Really, I have no clue where I was besides the fact I'm in a world where Megamind is REAL and the town Metro City.

Other then that I have no clue, I SUCK at Geography. I don't even know the oceans that are surronding Australia. Hell, I don't even know my own address...Actually, that's because I just moved, but you get the point.

I shivered, my feet were REALLY cold,

"I wish I had some shoes and socks." I don't know what I thought would happen, I guess I expected to have my wish granted or something. I was met with silence.

I sighed, mumbling something I can't really remember right before I had an idea.

Megamind's boots look _really _comfy and I doubt there are made out of baby seal, Megamind was just _not _evil enough to do that. So I decided to sneak in and steal his boots for my feet.

Which, if you think about it, is a really stupid idea but hey, I was more sensitive to the weather at that moment (girl thing- you know when their get bitchy and stuff and crave chocolate? Yeah, _that _thing). And for those who still don't get what I'm talking about, it's periods.

I crave carrots, that reminds me, I should ask Megamind or Minion if they have carrots.

I slowly and quietly walked into what I guess was Megmind's room, lucky for me, the door was open. I slipped in, thanking silently that I have an ability to not be heard when I don't want to be, actually I don't get heard e_ven _when I want to be. Anyway, I slowly opened what looked like a closet and found leather and what do you know, t-shirts that _weren't _leather.

Makes you wonder how Megamind gets them over his head, maybe Minion re-adjusts them. Finally, after gaping at the huge wardrobe (he has more clothes then me, a lot of people do) I spotted the boots he claims to be 'seal-made'. I quietly got them out, turned around and did not breath until I was around the corner before taking in big gulps of breath.

I sat on the couch and put on the boots I stole. Surprisingly there were only a _little _bit to big. So I looked in my bag to find those slip-in thingies that you put in shoes to make them the right size if you are in between the two sizes.

And voila, perfect fit, not to mention, _really _comfy. No wonder Megamind wears these.

After my feet were comfortable, nice and warm, I went to youtube, put my earphones in and watched Invisible Network of Kids.

* * *

**A/N Yes, I like kidde shows, shut up...**

**But really Invisible Network of Kids are awesome, you can watch full episodes on youtube (this is NOT spame, I am TELLING THE TRUTH!)**

**Just type in 'Invisible Network of kids- episode 24'**

**Or what ever episode number up till 25...**

**And again, sorry it was short but don't worry, chapter four will be me running from Megamind (either cause he saw me in his boots or saw what I discuss on and DA)**


	4. I can't think of a title

**A/N chapter four!**

**WE MEET ROXANNE! YAY!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"REMMY!" Was the first thing Remmy heard in the morning, apparently her body clock rewound faster then she thought.

She grunted, not really lady-like but damn was she tired,

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY BOOTS?"

Remmy shot up to see a _very _angry (and blurry) blue alien who was held back by a blurry space fish and a blurry Fire holding the D-gun.

She shrugged, "My feet got cold, Fire's was too big and yours basically fit."

"Remmy, you should of asked first," Fire told her friend,

"You were all asleep, I didn't want to wake up anyone," Remmy told them, she reached out hand, patting stuff until her hand hits metal and put her glasses on, "Thanks for waking me by the way."

"Wait," Megamind stopped, "You wear glasses?"

"Yeah, your face is blurry when I don't have them...kind of funny really," Remmy laughed, "I managed to find them in my bag, I've got my glasses, my hair ties, my school stuff and my laptop. BUT NO OTHER CLOTHES!"

Fire rolled her eyes, "Remmy, we will get you other clothes and speaking about clothes, I need something cooler, I'm starting to get warm."

"WHOA!" A new female voice interrupted, the group turned to see no other then Roxanne Ritchi,

"ROXANNE!" Remmy yelled, hopping off the couch and hugging the woman before letting go, "It's SOO nice to finally meet you! I've got a _dozen _questions, ooh, What does Megamind's junk look like?"

Roxanne just stared at the girl in pyjamas and Megamind's boots.

"_Å, herregud _Remmy," Fire shook her head, "You _can't_ just go and ask her that!"

Remmy turned her head, "What? Why not?"

"You have to _butter _her up first!"

"Excuse me, I'm still here!" Roxanne called, "And so is Megamind!"

Remmy and Fire turned around to find a blushing alien,

"Huh, _so _that's what you look like when you blush," Remmy put a hand to her chin, "I thought your face would be more of a deep purple."

Fire was blushing a little, to get caught talking about Megamind's private area.

"Um, can anyone explain what's going on here?" Roxanne asked,

"Short version or long?" Remmy asked, hoping over to Minion and giving him a hug, "Morning Minion, it's morning right?"

"Err, yes, it's morning," Minion answered, still unused to the affection he got from this girl.

"So, Ritchi, short or long version?" Remmy asked,

"Ritchi?"

"From what I know about her," Fire started, "She calls most people by their last names if she knows it."

"Oook," Roxanne replied, "I guess the short version?"

Remmy turned to her friend, "You want me to fill her in or you?"

Fire looked thoughtful, "How about...Megamind does it for us?"

Megamind looked surprised, "What why?"

"Because you will get your shoes back," Remmy told him, sitting down on the floor and proceeded to take over the boots.

Megamind sighed, "Fine," and then proceeded to fill Roxanne in.

"So, I'm going to use the holowatch to be dressed appropriately?" Remmy asked, with the four other occupants nodded.

"WICKED!" Remmy yelled, "I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO WEAR IT!"

Fire rolled her eyes, "Remmy, only you would think it was wicked to wear the holowatch."

Roxanne hid a smiled, "Let's just get shopping OK girls?"

The two teens smiled in a way which could only be called _evil_, Roxanne didn't even want to know what they were thinking. Too bad she's going to find out anyway.

* * *

**A/N SHOPPING AND ROXANNE FINDING MORE ABOUT US IN THE CHAPTER 5**

**^^ Please Review ^^**

**Also, I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes Spell check missed**


	5. Make Your Own Tshirt Shop

**A/N chapter five!**

* * *

Chapter Five- Make Your Own T-shirt shops

"I _love _this holowatch," Remmy told Fire and Roxanne, "I never have gotten _this _much attention before." She waved to a group of boys she deemed 'Grade-A hotties'.

Fire looked at her, "Really? Not even when you got up and _danced _in the cinema?"

"She didn't do that," Roxanne said in disbelief,

"Actually, I did," Remmy corrected, "twice. And Fire, I told you, I was in the back row and it was like the 2nd last day Megamind was out. Not many people saw me and those who did were little kiddies."

Roxanne just stared at the younger girl, she was clearly not sane.

"Hey, Skittles," Fire said suddenly, "Look! There's one of those shops that let you make your own t-shirts!"

Remmy smiled, "WICKED! LET'S GO!"

"Wait, 'Skittles'? I thought it was 'Remmy'?" Roxanne asked,

"Remmy, Skittles, Fire and Buttercup aren't our real names," Remmy explained,

Roxanne smiled a little, Fire was already finished but Remmy was...somewhere.

"I love these shops," Fire told Roxanne, "It's so much better when you have a one of a kind t-shirt."

Roxanne smiled, "Yeah, it's nice, hey, where's Remmy?"

"She's picking out the colours she wants."

"I thought she knew what colours she wanted?"

Fire nodded, "Yes, but Skittles said something along the 'right shade' or something."

Remmy then came up to them, "Am I loved that much that you have to continue talking about me?"

Fire rolled her eyes, "You ready yet?"

"Almost, let me buy the t-shirt and then change into it K?" Remmy flipped her straight black hair back, "I've always wanted black hair."

Fire laughed, "Really?"

"Actually no, I always wanted either blue or green hair, be back soon bitches," Remmy smiled, before walking towards the counter and after buying it going to the ladies room.

Roxanne looked at Fire, "Bitches?"

"She calls all her friends bitches," Fire explained, "I wonder why she wants to change into her shirt so badly. Ingen skam Remmy!" Fire doubled over in laughter, Roxanne looked towards Remmy who was back to her light brown curled hair self and did a proud spin.

"You like?" Her t-shirt was black with a large dark red love heart just below her chest and on her chest was 'MINION' written in a green that actually was a close shade to Minion.

Roxanne laughed as well, Minion was going to blush when he sees that shirt.

"Remmy, are you really going to walk around like that?" Roxanne asked

"Why would I change into it if I wasn't Roxanne?"

Roxanne just stared at her,

"Remmy, let's get drinks, you deserve it with actually buying that." Fire told the woman,

"YES!" Remmy yelled, "TO FRAPPES! AND CARROTS!"

"Time of the month," Fire told confused Roxanne, "When it's her time of the month, she craves carrots."

Roxanne nodded and the three girls headed over to get chocolate frappes. Right now the two teenagers were at a table drinking theirs while Roxanne was waiting for hers. As soon as she got her drink and walked over, their were discussing kid shows.

"_Hey Arnold_, there's a good show," Fire told her friend,

Remmy shivered, "NO! He gave me nightmares when I was little. But you HAVE to see _Invisible Network of Kids_, best kid cartoon show EVER!"

"Really?" Roxanne asked, "_Hey Arnold_ gave you nightmares?"

Remmy nodded, "Don't ask why, it just did. Oh and Roxanne, you didn't answer our question earlier."

"What question?" Roxanne asked,

"About Megamind's junk," Remmy told her,

Roxanne shook her head while blushing, "I'm not going to tell you."

"At least tell me this, is it retractable?"

Roxanne blushed deeper while looking at the curious girl, "Remmy, I'm NOT telling you."

"Roxanne," Fire stated, "You have _Remmy _here. _Remmy_. She is not going to let the question go until you answer so just put her out of her misery and tell us OK?"

Roxanne took a sip from her frappe, should she tell the two teens? After all, it was a _very _private matter.

"No, I won't tell you until Megamind says its O.K," Roxanne finally said,

"You're killing me here, Roxanne," Remmy told the woman before dramatically pretend to die, Roxanne held in a laugh.

"Nope, won't tell." She told them equally as dramatic as Remmy,

"We will let this one slide for now, Roxanne," Fire told the woman, "And Remmy, we will find out soon."

Remmy pouted, "Fine but if she won't tell, I will pull down his pants!"

Fire rolled her eyes, "Lovely Remmy,"

Roxanne took a sip from her frappe,

"OK, I will let it slide, onto the next question." Remmy continued, "Those tentacles...Are those Minion's thingy?"

Roxanne spat out the frappe that was currently filling up her mouth, did this girl have any _limits at all_? "What?"

Fire was disgusted, but by the way she was scraping her chair away from the table it was because of the frappe Roxanne spat out.

Remmy shrugged, "Well Fire noticed that he _does _have those two glowing balls at the end and I really can't see any other use for them, so I just thou-"

"STOP!" Roxanne commanded, "Just stop. I have NO IDEA about Minion's...physiology, if you really want to know just ask him."

Remmy nodded before changing the topic to her favourite kid show and telling the two other girls the main characters and plot. Roxanne just studied the two girls, since she couldn't bring herself to drink the rest of her frappe.

After a while, she decided she had a really good time hanging out with those two teenagers...well except for the frappes, she could have dealt without having that conversation, now she won't be able to drink any other frappes now without thinking about Minion's...stuff..which was too bad because she really liked frappes.

* * *

**A/N I was originally going to stay with the milkshakes but I like frappes better...and no I don't have limits on question**

**In fact, I am the reason Fire noticed the two glowing balls on the end of Minion's tentacles...and Roxanne has NEVER drunk a frappe again...**

**And yes, _Hey Arnold _did give me nightmares when I was a kid...**

**And yes, I have danced in the cinema but I'm the most insane person you will meet that isn't in the Asylum Institution...yet**

**And I'm obsessed with the French cartoon 'Invisible Network of Kids'**

^^ Now REVIEW PLEASE!

And if you haven't already read Fire's version 'Fallen Through' go do it NOW!

Well as soon as you reviewed this story (SORRY FIRE!)


	6. Remmy Sees her Worst Nightmare

**A/N CHAPTER 6 PEOPLE! And google transletor has failed me, so Fire in this story won't swear (unless I know it thanks to her youtube video on swearing in norwegion).**

**I don't own anything except myself (and even then, I'm not sure).**

**Serene: You own ME!**

**Me: *glares* STAY OUT OF THE MEGAMIND FANDOM! YOU ARE A HARRY POTTER OC! **

**Serene: *rolls eyes* whatever**

**Me: *to reades* Yes, I have conversations with my OCs...deal with it.. AND READ THE VAEN CHAPTER ALREADY!**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Remmy sees her Worst Nightmare (besides Hey Arnold)**

"July's a happy month, a sad month, a tickle month," Remmy talk-sung while going on her laptop with headphones plugged in. Everyone besides Fire gave her a weird look.

Fire rolled her eyes, "You get to use to it,"

"AH! NO! STUPID YOUTUBE! MUST YOU TORTURE ME WITH MCCAIN ADS BEFORE VIDEOS!" Remmy screamed, this time even Fire looked at her oddly. Well maybe Minion was only looking at her weirdly because she was still wearing the 'Minion love heart' t-shirt she made.

"Remmy?" Roxanne asked the now trembling teenager, "Are you alright?"

"NO!"

"Uh, it was just an ad."

"A MCCAIN AD!"

Roxanne looked questioningly at her, "Err, so?"

"MCCAIN! FORUM! LINK! JUNK!" Remmy spat out, still trembling,

"Uh...OK," Roxanne backed off, she knew it was a hopeless case. Remmy then saw Minion, which would usually follow into hugging the space fish but now she just screamed and ran the other way...resulting running into a wall and lying on her back.

Fire went over to her, "Remmy, you alright?"

Remmy groaned, "Ow! Sorry wall, wait what am I saying? It's poles you got to to apologise to, not walls. Not sorry, wall."

"Why were you screaming about the Mc-"

"DON'T!" Remmy interrupted, "Say the rest of that evil evil name!"

This resulted in another set of weird looks, through Megamind and Minion's looks were not freaked out. Obviously this young teenager hates fish ads, what else could it be? They've seen her eat McCain chips.

* * *

**A/N thanks to what I refer to the 2009 Discussion; I can never watch Mcain fish ads without feeling sick (at the best) or acting like this chapter explains (the absoloute worst).**

**You don't want to know. **

**And I know it short..but it's better then nothing right?**

**So REVIEW PLZ!**


	7. Remmy's Obession with Megamind is not

**A/N CHAPTER 7! And for all those other Harry Potter obsessed fan, you shoul get why the chapter title has 'Half Bad' at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind or Harry Potter, I just own a wand that won't work =( Also there's a cosplay group I mention that I clearly don't belong to. And 'Teenage Werewolf' by the Remus Lupins is in there somewhere, just the start/chorus through. **

* * *

Chapter Seven- Remmy's Obsession with Megamind isn't Half Bad

Remmy skipped into the kitchen to find the rest of the occupants in there already.

"Hello dearies, lovely day isn't it?" Remmy asked, "Really nice weather...to HEX YOU ALL!" on the word 'hex', Remmy pulled out what looked like a stick and waved it,

"A stick?" Megamind asked,

Remmy glared, "Accio Pants!"

Nothing happened.

Remmy pouted, "Aw, I was hoping I could do magic here, sad face."

The three other occupants asked one of the worst things they could of asked, "Are you serious?"

Remmy tilted her head, "No, I'm not Sirius, I know my name goes like 'RemmyBlack' but I thought you would of known I was a girl and therefore not Sirius."

"Harry Potter fan?" Roxanne asked,

"More like stalker-fan, the only reason I'm not being all sad in being in this universe instead of the Harry Potter one, is that I would of died as soon...as..." Remmy trailed off, the blush on her cheeks clearly said it all, "Speaking of HP, Minion, would you be able to whip me up a couple of Hogwarts uniforms?"

Minion blinked, "Er, well I would need to know what the uniforms look like to know and I would need your measurments."

"No problem, let me just load up my laptop, I'm craving Harry Potter fics lately. As for the measurements, I have no clue. Where's the tape measure you keep around here somewhere?" While saying this, Remmy was turning on her laptop.

Megamind stared at the girl, "Are you serious?"

"Nope, I'm Regulus," Remmy chuckled,

Megamind continued to stare at the teenager, "I thought you were a girl?"

Remmy laughed, "It's a Harry Potter joke,"

Fire shook her head, sure she liked Harry Potter, but she wouldn't go as far as asking if Minion could make her some Hogwarts uniform...well maybe she would of a couple of years ago but not now. "Remmy, what's brought on the Harry Potter mode?"

"I just felt like it," Remmy then did a smirk that could of made Slytherins gasp in awe, "Megamind, can you make silverley stuff came out of your wand?"

Megamind blinked, "Whaa?"

Remmy laughed, "Soo...at least tell me this, do you HAVE something there?"

"That is PRIVATE!" Megamind yelled

"I do not know the meaning of 'private'," Remmy retorted before giving the laptop to Minion, "I have all four houses uniform up because I may want to trade houses sometimes. Through it will mostly be Gryffindor and Slytherin robes I will be wearing, I suggest that only two or three robes be Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Is that too much to ask Minion?"

Minion shook his head, "It will be completley fine, Miss Remmy,"

Remmy burst out into a toothy grin and hugged the fish, well the mechanical body the fish was using, "THANK-YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST MINION!"

Minion hugged the girl back, "I will get started soon Miss Remmy," it would be good to do something when he was finished cleaning the Lair.

Remmy's grin got wider, something the others thought wasn't possible, "I'm a teenage werewolf, doing the best that I can, but no one understands how evil intervened and cut short my scene!" Remmy talk-sung before skipping over to her bag, pulling out a pencil and notebook.

**Three Hours Later**

Remmy was standing in front of Minion getting measured so he could get her size right.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," No one really looked at her after this random sentence, after three hours of random quoting of movies, you get used to it. "Mischief Managed."

But after three hours of being frustrated, one might slip and say the worst thing to the person doing the quotes.

"Remmy, stop it! It's entirely annoying and I'm trying to fix the portal to get you HOME!" Megamind finally yelled,

"Sure sure, whatever you say," Remmy waved a hand,

Megamind sighed, "I'm being serious!"

"And I'm Regulus," was the reply,

"Really Megamind?" Fire asked, "You had to say that you were s-e-r-i-o-u-s?"

"I'm a fan, Fire, not an idio- OW!" Remmy grimaced as rubbed the should the pin poked, "Stupid pins, trying to kill me."

"If you just stay still please Miss Remmy," Minion asked the girl,

"Sorry, it's just soo exciting, I LOVE Harry Potter and now to have my own wand and robe to go with the Marauders Map! It's soo awesome, I mean, now if I can only get other friends to form a little group and act in honour of J. K. Rowling and her amazing serious! Of course, it would have to be either the Marauders' Era or the Next Generation, but that's just a minor set back. The real setback is getting people to act with me! Maybe I could imperious them? No that's illegal, hm bribe them? Yep, definitely could do that, now who do I know that likes Harry Potter and that I have dirt on?" All through this rant, the three occupants (Roxanne had to go to work) stared at the girl.

"She didn't say anything to you about acting out about me right?" Megamind whispered to Fire who shook her head,

"No, you know all the things she had said about you due to her questions." _Well, except for my stories but that doesn't matter, _Fire thought.

"Too bad I found the group 'Parle' to late," Remmy mused, "It would of been interesting to act in there Marauders Show, through there was a chance I wouldn't of gotten through. But it would of still be exciting to audition for the part!"

"Parle?" Megamind mouthed to Minion who just stared blankly at Megamind, who then turned to Fire, who shrugged,

"I have no idea," she stated

"Er, Miss Remmy, I've got everything I needed, you may go." Minion told the girl who nodded and hopped of the stool thing, being the shortest, she needed it.

"I wonder if Harry Potter is real?" Remmy then squealed, something which was rare unless it was directed to Minion or heights, "It would be soooooo awesome to meet Sirius and Remus! And Snape! And Regulus! And Lily and Tonks and Hermione and Ron and Teddy and James, the original James, and James II." Remmy breathed, "Wonder if I could do that when I go back home? Even if I can't, my dreams will transport me to Hogwarts!" Remmy then did a motion with the wand in her hand before laughing, clapping and dancing.

Megamind and Minion just stared in awe at the girl, even when fully registering that she could speak to Minion didn't get this reaction from her. Sure she clapped excitedly then later then laughed but never _danced _or did the three things at the same time.

"Hogwarts, watch out, RemmyBlack is coming!" Remmy then strike a supermodel poise, "Might have to drop the 'Black' part though...wonder who will guess right."

"She's crazier then I thought," Fire said

"I heard that Fire!" Remmy yelled, "But I completely agree...and YOU NEED A MARAUDER'S NAME!"

"I do?" Fire asked,

"Well, no, I just got caught up in the moment," Remmy admitted, "In other news, according to the Sorting Hat quiz that is completley fair, it says I'm mostly Slytherin, through Gryffindor is just below Slytherin because of one less number, _literally_."

Megamind stared at the curly-haired teenager and he thought she was too obsessed with him and Minion. But with this talk about Harry Potter, he figured her obsession with him wasn't as bad as it could be.

_And maybe, I can buy her Harry Potter stuff to stop her from asking personal questions about me, _Megamind thought.

* * *

**A/N Yep, I'm more obsessed with the whole fandom of Harry Potter then I am with Minion. **

**REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!**

**And yes, I'm mostly Slytherin, through everyone thinks I'm a Gryffindor.**

**AND REVIEW OR I SET VOLDY ON YOU! **

**And if you flame: You will get Bellatrix!**


	8. Chapter 8 Carrots

**A/N This is what happens when I write while on my period...the chapter goes completely off from the original one.**

* * *

Chapter Eight- Carrots

Music Man had super hearing, so when he heard two unrecognisable voices coming from the Evil Lair, he was at a lost. Metro Man decided to adventure through the Not-so-Secret-Entrance and immediately saw a curly haired teenager dressed in a Hogwarts uniform and seemed to be bugging Roxanne.

"No, Remmy, I _won't _tell you." Roxanne sighed,

The girl waved the stick in her hand, "Fine, but when he is all embarrassed because I pulled down his pants, just remember, it is all your fault."

"How the hell would it be my fault?"

"Because I wouldn't need to pull down Megamind's pants if you just tell me what his junk looks like!"

Music Man coughed, the two females turned towards the newly arrived male.

"Oh, hello, Wayne." Roxanne greeted, "This is Remmy, Megamind made a portal thingy and she and another girl called Fire landed here."

"And the portal blew up so therefore we are stuck here," this came from a girl who just entered the room and had a thick accent, "I'm Fire by the way and don't mind Remmy if she asks any questions that might be considered private. Apparently she doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Remmy blinked as everyone stared, "What? You really think a Harry Potter obsessive fan wouldn't bring out the 'constant vigilance' stuff? And Metro Man, is your junk human or not human?"

There was silence in the room for a minute before Megamind doubled over laughing.

"Remmy!" Fire yelled,

"What? It's a valid question, he's an alien and I know you have _something _there Metro Man, so what is it?"

"Err, I'm not sure I'm really comfortable," Music Man answered the teenager

"Megamind, stop laughing," Remmy said, "Minion, do you have carrots?"

Everyone looked at the girl, weirdly,

"Carrots?" Minion asked,

"Yes, carrots, I'm craving them."

"Rem, your PMSing aren't you?" Fire asked,

Remmy nodded, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"O-ok," Roxanne answered,

"Minion, _do_ you have any carrots?" Fire asked, she did not really know how Remmy would act without the carrots, she didn't really know if she wanted to know.

Minion nodded, "I will just get one,"

"Thanks Minion," Remmy answered, "And remember...CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

**2 Hours Later (Megamind's P.O.V)**

_Crunch__._ Megamind's eye twitched as the youngest person ate her 15th carrot. _Crunch_. Why did Minion have to give Remmy a carrot? _Crunch, crunch. _Well, at least she wasn't asking about his junk anymore. _Crunch. _Or yelling 'Constant Vigilence'. _Crunch._

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Megamind sighed, he thought too soon. _Crunch. _If she didn't stop eating so nosily he's going to throw the food away. _Crunch. _Megamind's eye twitched again and he sighed, _Wait, was she done with the carrot? _Megamind glanced over at Remmy, to find that she had not finished with said carrot. His eyebrow rose, why wasn't she eating the remains of the carrot? As Megamind studied Remmy, he saw a look on her face that he thought would never be there.

The look? It was contemplating whether what she wanted to say was _appropriate _or not.

Now having the teenager live in the layer for a couple of weeks, he knew she knew most things that was said by her were inappropriate to talk about, she just didn't care.

Megamind was stuck wandering what in the world could get Remmy to actually think of something inappropriate but actually contemplate to not _say _it. And knowing Remmy, it was most likely something inappropriate.

"Minion?" the 15 year old asked timidly, something that Megamind thought was impossible.

_Of course, if anyone could make Remmy think something was inappropriate to talk about, it was Minion_, Megamind thought, knowing the girl's affection towards the fish.

"Yes, Miss Remmy?" Minion's voice was gentle but had a hint of surpise in it.

Megamind caught the looks exchanged between Roxanne and Fire, seemed like Remmy's friend did not know what Remmy was doing either.

"Can I talk to you privately please?" Remmy's voice gotten smaller and her cheeks were turning red.

Minion looked shocked, everyone else did, well except for Wayne since he hardly knew the teenager.

Minion looked up at Megamind who just shrugged but did it well enough that Minion knew to try and make Remmy herself again, the girl was scarier when she was all timid and shy.

"Of course, Miss Remmy, follow me." Minion said gently before walking away, Remmy following him.

**No one's P.O.V**

Roxanne looked in the direction the Space Fish and the teenager went.

"Fire, what was that all about?" Roxanne asked,

Fire shrugged, "I'm just as confused as you are, that's the first time I've seen Remmy act like that."

"Well, she stopped eating the carrot." Megamind told everyone, who then received raised eyebrows, "What? Don't tell me you weren't annoyed by the crunching sound she was making?"

"You never have eaten raw carrots, have you?" Fire asked, "You can't help the noise."

"Me-Music Man, what's wrong with Remmy?" Megamind asked,

Music Man raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know anything was wrong with her and no, I'm not going to eavesdrop on them, even if I was, they're too far away from me. "

Megamind pouted, which made the two remaining females go 'aw', much to the ex-supervillian's annoyance and Music Man's amusement.

"Actually, I'm surprised Remmy let Wayne off the hook so easily." Roxanne stated, receiving stares from the other three people, "Well, she did let him not say anything."

"Remmy's probably wanting to know more about Megamind then Met-Music Man," Fire replied

Megamind cough, "I'm still here seeing how this is where I _live_."

Fire shrugged, "I live here too," she smiled

"Temporarily,"

"I still live here,"

"...Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"I told you to shut up first!"

"You shut up!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Roxanne and Music Man changed amused glances, while listening to the exchange.

**Minion's P.O.V**

Minion lead the unusually silent girl to the other side of the Not-So-Evil Lair, towards the furthest room.

"Now, what's the matter Re-mmy?" Remmy's name was dragged out because as Minion turned to face the girl, she was silently crying.

Minion just stood there for a moment before pulling the girl into a hug and rubbing her back, hopefully reassuring. After all, it's been a long time since Megamind was a child and back then, Minion couldn't really do anything in his little glass bowl.

* * *

**A/N OH NOES! I'M CRYING! Don't worry, you will find out next chapter why. Wow, longest chapter yet. **

**SO REVIEW!**


	9. Remmy's Reason

**A/N Next chapter will be a lot happier.**

**And I'm not good with sad scenes, so this is a result of me trying to get better at it. And trying to get better at wrighting Minion in character.**

**Again, I have no beta and am going by 'spellcheck', so sorry for any mistakes. **

**Sorry for the short chapter (chapter ten will be longer)**

* * *

Chapter Nine- Remmy's Reason for Loving Megamind (NO! NOT LIKE THAT!)

After half an hour of Remmy crying, in which one time Megamind ventured to see what was taking so long and ran as soon as he saw Remmy. She stopped crying, only her puffy eyes showing that the girl was crying only minutes ago.

"Sorry, Minion, I wasn't really planning to break down like that. In fact, it wasn't what I planned to say to you," Remmy chuckled weakly, "I guess thinking while eating carrots wasn't really good, it kind of brought up memories that I would like to forget."

"It's OK, Miss Remmy," Minion hesitated before carefully going on, "Do y-you want to talk about it, Miss Remmy?"

"I-I don't know, I don't trust others that well, but it's you, so I guess so."

"Take your time,"

Remmy breathed deeply, "My obsession with kid movies isn't what everyone believes it to be, really it's a way for me to create a better past for myself then anything. I- one of the reasons I like you and Megamind back in m-my dimension is because I- I can relate to the c-childhood you guys had. I-I saw it as o-other children getting bullied just because in s-some way they w-were d-different and the r-ringleader d-didn't like t-them, w-which m-made me r-relate to the m-movie to a-an extent." Remmy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath,

As Minion layed a robot arm on the girl's shoulder, he realised he was seeing the glass that was behind all the layers of happiness that Remmy put up and saw how vulnerable she could be.

"I g-guess the silence just b-brought back memories," Remmy then smiled at the fish, "Thanks for listening Minion, I knew there was a reason you are my favourite, besides being cute."

Minion smiled back at the girl, tactfully ignoring the sudden change of topics. He didn't doubt that Remmy walls would be up stronger, "Anything else you'd like to say, Miss Remmy?"

"Actually, since we are alone and I can't embarrass my favourite fish, I was wondering," Remmy paused contemplenting wether or not to say it, "Those tentacles...are there you're thingy?"

* * *

**A/N MWAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Poor Minion, he should know better then ask me that...but he was trying to be nice and if you think about it, I am kind of nice to him here by asking him before going back to the others. **

**SO REVIEW!**


	10. Answers

A/N I don't own anything

AND YAY! CHAPTER TEN! (A record for me)

And since I can't speak Norwegian, when something that Fire says is in **bold **would be when she speaks Norwegian.

* * *

Chapter Ten- Answers

Minion spluttered, he was expecting an private question but more directed towards Megamind then him,

"And I will keep asking if you don't answer Minion and I might not be so generous next time," Despite the threat, the smile on Remmy's face said she would be generous to him all the time.

Minion sighed, he didn't like talking about personal stuff but Remmy _did _ask when no one else was there and it was as polite as she could get with these questions. "Yes they are."

Remmy eyes widen, "Y-You actually _told_ me without _complaining_! Unless, you are lying?"

Minion shook his bowl, "I'm telling the truth, Miss Remmy."

"I _knew _there was a reason you are my favourite! Well, besides being cute." Remmy smirked, "May I ask another question?"

Minion smiled despite the situation, Remmy might be a bit, OK, a lot straightforward on the genital topics but if you just answered her, she might have one or two questions left and then leave you alone on that topic.

"You think I'm cute? And yes, you may."

"YOU'RE ADORABLE!" Remmy yelled, "And did the female of your species not have...the glowey...balls?"

If fish could blush, Minion would be blushing really deeply, "No, they had two less tentacles."

"So..three?" Remmy smiled when Minion confirmed it, "WICKED!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the other occupants stayed at each other when their head Remmy yell 'You're adorable' to the space fish in her company.

Fire shrugged, "Minion's her favourite plus he _is _adorable."

"METRO MAN!" A voice sung in a I'm-going-to-annoy-you tone, meaning one thing: Remmy was back to herself again.

"Yes...Remmy?" Metro/Music Man asked slowly, not sure on the girl's name and not sure wether or not to acknowledge her,

The curly haired girl appeared in front of Metro/Music Man, "Two questions. First one, what do I call you?"

"Well, you can call me Wayne," Metro/Music Man was confused as Remmy pulled a face, "Or Music Man."

"OK, Music Man, the second question. What does ya junk look like?"

Again, Megamind burst out laughing, happy the attention was away from him and his private area.

"REMMY!" Roxanne scolded,

Fire was trying not to laugh, leave it to Remmy to go to that topic after what to call Music Man.

Music Man blinked, "Whaa?"'

Roxanne sighed, "You want a coffee, Wayne? Or maybe something a bit stronger?"

"A coffee will do fine, Roxanne, just make it a strong one please."

Roxanne nodded, moving to make the coffee, while Megamind collected himself from the laughing fit.

"Come, Minion, I need to work on a certain invention." Megamind walked towards his work area, with Minion following.

Music Man realised he was left alone with the two girls, was that on purpose?

"So spill, Music Man, what _does _it look like?" Remmy asked again,

Before Music Man could reply, Fire spoke up.

"Music Man, I know this might be uncomfortable but you have this weird crazy Australian girl, who I am sure was dropped on the head as a baby-"

"I WAS NOT!" Remmy yelled

"Well acts like she was and she is _still _annoying Megamind and Roxanne about Megamind's junk, so you might as well tell her straight up."

Music Man nodded, "OK, I will tell because I do not want to be bugged every time I visit here. All I ask is that I can watch you bug the heck out of the Little Guy and that you don't tell him."

Remmy and Fire nodded, "The only other person I would tell is Remmy and she would only tell me, so no worries there."

"Mostly normal, the," Music Man paused, how was he going to explain,

"The dick?" Remmy guessed,

_Well, that's one way to explain_, Music Man thought, "Yes, the...penis is normal but the...balls are really tentacles."

The girls' eyes widen, "Really?" they asked at the same time, which was freaky for all of them.

"Yes, they can move,"

"That is SOO cool!" Remmy yelled,

"**Wicked**," Fire agreed,

Music Man smiled, it was nice to hear people not freak out because down there was not that normal for him.

"THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY!" Remmy suddenly yelled, "What's the date?"

Music Man and Fire looked at the youngest girl,

"Why lucky?" Fire asked,

Remmy paused, "B-because I got carrots AND an answer about alien's genitals."

Fire raised an eyebrow, her face stating that she did _not _believe that was the full answer to the question.

"And I figured out how to know about Megamind's junk...so what _is _the date?"

"It's the 28th of March," Music Man answered,

"Thanks Music Man and another question," Music Man's eyes widen, what could this girl possibly wanted to know after his answer? "Do you have suger with your coffee?"

The human-looking alien and the Norwegian teenager looked at the Australian girl.

"Err, yes, I do."

Remmy thew her hands up in the air, "WHY AM I THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW WHO DRINKS COFFEE WITHOUT SUGAR!"

* * *

A/N Yes, I drink coffee without sugar, it's strong but not too strong (for me). I have milk in the coffee, just no sugar. And it was my lucky day, Minion told me, Music Man told me and I HAD CARROTS!

Yes, I'm aware it is April but this all happened in March.

SO REVIEW!


	11. Songs

A/N I don't own anything

AND YAY! CHAPTER ELEVEN!

And since I can't speak Norwegian, when something that Fire says is in **bold **would be when she speaks Norwegian.

I don't own any songs, and I'm not sure if the lyrics to 'Super Villain' by Nicole Scherzinger is right cause there's a million different ones.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-Songs**

_'I'm on the highway to hell,'_ was what Roxanne awakened to, having a boyfriend that would not part with AC/DC, she didn't think anything of it. Until she rolled the other way to realise said boyfriend was still sleeping.

Now knowing that Megamind was asleep and being the curious reporter she is, she wondered how the song got on. As she slipped on her day clothes, she walked towards where the song was coming from, which was

the kitchen? Minion may put up with AC/DC but he personally wouldn't choose it for the kitchen. As Roxanne walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Remmy, wearing a pink apron over her black t-shirt and black jeans with chains, pouring pancake batter into a pan and singing along to the song, badly.

"_No stop signs, speed limit _  
_Nobodys gonna slow me down _  
_Like a wheel, gonna spin it _  
_Nobodies gonna mess me round _  
_Hey satan, payed my dues _  
_Playing in a rocking band _  
_Hey momma, look at me _  
_I'm on my way to the promised land _  
_OWWW._" Remmy used the wooden spoon as a microphone, all Roxanne could do was stare. Just yesterday she heard the teenager singing 'Hukana Mutata', now she's singing 'High way to Hell'?

_"And I'm going down, all the way down  
Im on the highway to hell." _As the song ended, Roxanne got out of her stupor and was about to announce her presence when another song came on, but not by AC/DC.

"_Dark hoodies and jeans, on a swagger, so mean, oh you know what I mean. I just want bad man alone, through I know they're bad for my soul, oh I just can't leave them alone. See the heroes were never my type, I need them boys with the kryptonite, tonight. I need a super villain to come and rescue me-" _

"Remmy?" Roxanne asked, making the girl jumped and turn around, revealing the apron she was wearing, which made Roxanne burst out laughing.

"What?" Remmy then looked down and noticed she was wearing Minion's 'Kiss the Cook' apron, "Well, it's the only apron here and I wasn't about to get my clothes dirty."

Roxanne looked up to see a pair of spike bracelets near the table, she raised one eyebrow at Remmy.

"I brought them, remember? When me and Fire scarred you so you can not drink frappes anymore," Remmy then pointed to her neck, showing a choker, "And you really think I'm only getting a choker?"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you wearing a light purple dress yesterday?"

Remmy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but when I say I don't really have a particular clothing style means I _don't_. I might be wearing a flowy dress one day and then the next, I might be clad in black. Want some?" Remmy held up a plate of pancakes.

Roxanne shook her head, "No thank-you,"

"More for me then!" Remmy smiled as she walked over to where the music was playing, which showed a classic iPod on it. She smiled as she changed it to a new song and sung along.

"_They're gonna clean up your looks, w__ith all the lies in the books, __to make a citizen out of you, __because they sleep with a gun __and keep an eye on your son, __so they can watch all the things you do. Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, 'cause they got methods of keeping you clean. They're gonna rip up your heads, you're aspirations to shred, another cog in the murder machine._"

Roxanne watched, amused, Remmy didn't strike her as the kind of girl that would listen to _My Chemical Romance _or _AC/DC_, in fact she didn't even think Remmy would be the type to listen to _Super Villain. _What striked Roxanne the most was the fact Remmy not only listened to AC/DC but could sing along, for some reason Roxanne thought this was to do with Megamind.

"AC/DC huh?" She asked,

"Whaa?" Remmy turned around before taking off the pink apron in disgust.

"You listen to AC/DC?"

"It's more of my brother's influence then anything, he also introduced me to Emery's song 'Party Song', so in case you were wondering, no it had nothing to do with Megamind...well hardly anything to do with Megamind." Remmy then giggled, "Though he reminds me of Dr. Horrible most of the time, luckily you didn't have the same fate as Penny."

"Dr. Horrible?" Roxanne asked,

Remmy nodded, "Yeah, you sure you don't want any pancakes?"

Roxanne shook her head, again, watching Remmy now singing '_I just can't wait to be King_' while eating her pancakes filled with ice-cream and blueberries.

* * *

**A/N I listen to all of the songs above that I was singing...and Hukana Mutata...and Alice Cooper...I like the old rock bands =)**

**So...REVIEW!**


	12. Fetch

A/N I don't own anything

This idea

And spell check has dissappeared on me (Like wtf?) so I have no idea if my spelling is correct or not.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Fetch**

_Place: The Not-So-Evil Lair_

_Time: 7 O'clock_

Remmy sighed as she absentmindly played with the wrench in her hand.

"Bowg Bowg," came a metal-like voice, Remmy looked up to see slightly smaller brainbot then the others. The only one who seemed to like her as much as it's 'Daddy' which surprised everyone in the Lair. Though, to Remmy, it was a pleasent surpised.

Remmy looked down at the wrench she was fiddling with, "Do you want the wrench? Do you?"

The brainbot flew up and down in a 'nod' motion, with one last teasing wiggle, Remmy threw the wrench, praying it wouldn't crash into anything..._scientific._ Almost immediately the brainbot flew after the wrench and grabbed onto it flying back over to Remmy and dropping it back down to her.

Remmy smiled before throwing the wrench away from her, a bit higher then before. Again, the brainbot zoomed off to grab the wrench and came back again, dropping the wrench in Remmy's stretched out hand.

After two hours of the game, Remmy resigned to sleep. The brainbot unknowingly followed Remmy. After Remmy was in bed with her blanket over her.

The brainbot slowly flew over to the bed and landed softly on Remmy's chest making the girl stir and seat up, causing the slightly smaller brainbot fell to Remmy's lap. Remmy stared at the brainbot for a couple of minutes before shrugging, picking it up and placing it beside her like one would do with a small puppy. As Remmy rolled back onto her back, the brainbot flew over and landed on her chest again.

Remmy sighed, "At least you aren't trying to steal my pillow like Jetty did." Remmy smiled as she absentmindly petted the brainbot, falling asleep like that.

And that is how Minion, Megamind and Fire found Remmy when they noticed the lack of...weirdness in the lair.

* * *

A/N I'm in a adorable mood...FIRE! Can you pleas draw me sleeping with the brianbot on my chest? The image in my head was sooo adorable! And I can't draw, pleeeeassse? Next chapter will be you with a brainbot liking you as much as Megamind if you do? PLEASEEE?

I think of brainbots as 'puppies' and like all pack of puppies, at least one will always like another person as much as their owner. That's where Zathia came in..yes I named the brainbot 'Zathia'.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Cooking

A/N I don't own anything

Zathia is all thanks to the convo I have had with Megapotterhead..without it, Zathia would cease to exist. Just saying.

And spell check has dissappeared on me (Like wtf?) so I have no idea if my spelling is correct or not.

And 'Jetty' is a nickname for my brother's german shepherd.

This is set in the morning after 'Fetch' happened.

AND YAY! FIFTY-TWO REVIEWS! With 52 reviews and the drawing of me and Zathia that Fire did, I've been completly happy all morning! =) =) AND THROUGH OUT SHOOL!

Sorry for any spelling mistake, my spell check dissappeared. =(

* * *

** Chapter Thirteen-Cooking**

Remmy yawned as she sat at the table.

"Bowg, bowg," the smaller brainbot greeted,

"Hey, Zathia," Remmy smiled as she rubbed the dome of the brainbot before it decided to land on her lap.

Remmy chuckled, "You remind me of Jetty when he was still little enough to be picked up."

Zathia looked up at Remmy, slightly hovering over her before settling back down. The human girl absentmindly petting the brainbot as well.

"Morning Miss Re-mmy," Minion stared at the girl,

"What?" Remmy asked before looking down, "Oh, Zathia the brainbot decided that my lap is a very comfy pillow."

Minion nodded before going over to the cupboard getting his food.

"Minion?"

"Yes, Miss Remmy?"

"How did you learn to cook?" Remmy asked,

"Er, I just taught myself by books," Minion answered getting ingrediants out for whatever he was cooking.

Remmy sighed, "What are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs,"

Remmy sat up, "Minion, since _you_ are such a fabolous cook, can you teach me how to cook?"

Minion looked at the girl before grinning hugely, "Come over here then Remmy!"

* * *

**A/N I can wash clothes both in the maching and handwash, I can use the dryer, I can herd cattle, mow a rather large lawn, clean out spew from a bucket, mop up animal's bussiness but I can NOT cook. **

**I'm learning though ^^**

**So REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Sick

A/N I don't own anything

Zathia is all thanks to the convo I have had with Megapotterhead..without it, Zathia would cease to exist. Just saying.

And spell check has dissappeared on me (Like wtf?) so I have no idea if my spelling is correct or not.

And 'Jetty' is a nickname for my brother's german shepherd in case you were wondering from the last chapter.

SIXTY-THREE REVIEWS? I FEEL LOVED! Thank-you to all my lovely reviews! =D =D

Sorry for any spelling mistake, my spell check dissappeared. =(

Also, for you Americans, I know that Megamind technically lives in America but this is also technically in my P.O.V and I just can't spell 'mum' with a 'o', like I can't spell 'colour' without an 'u'. Granted, I would take the time if it WAS in Megamind/Roxanne/Minion's P.O.V to spell it differently but right now, get used to it.

NOW READ ZE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen- Sick**

Remmy woke up. The room was really dark. She payed no mind to it. Right now, she felt like she was going to spew. Her instincts took over and she started calling for the only person who she tends to yell out for when feeling bad.

"MUM!" Despite her voice being weak, she still called. "MUM!"

Remmy didn't register someone getting out of bed or that the bed she was lying in was just a single, not a king-single sized bed.

"Remmy, are you ok?" It was only when she heard Fire's accent did she register that she was in a different universe.

"No," Remmy croaked out, "I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Do you want me to get Minion?" The Norwegian girl asked.

The youngest out of the two nodded, "Please,"

Fire quickly grabbed her bra and a t-shirt, putting them on before walking out of the room struggling to get the door open while getting dressed.

**-Minion's Room-**

"Minion?" Minion was awakend by Fire calling his name,

"Yes, Miss Fire?" he asked tiredly,

"It's Remmy, she feels like she's going to throw up and I don't know where you keep the buckets." It was clear from the look on Fire's face that she was worried about her friend.

Minion immediately started charging his suit up so he can go get a bucket for Miss Remmy. As soon as he was ready, he quickly went to the laundry and got a bucket for Miss Remmy.

As he went to the storage room, Fire followed.

"Miss Remmy?" the space fish asked tentatively flicking on the light "Miss Fire says your not feeling that well."

"No, I'm not," Remmy managed to get out, one look at the teenager's face and Minion knew she was telling the truth. Her face was really pale, her lips a dull pink and her cheeks that always seem to have a red-pink tinge depending on the weather was now gone.

"Here's a bucket and towel, Miss Remmy." Minion told the sick girl, putting the bucket on the ground and the towel on the bed underneath Remmy.

"Thanks, Minion," she told Minion quietly, she might still want her mother or at least one of her sisters there but she was gratefull to the space fish.

"I'm going to get you some tablets OK?" Minion told the girl who just nodded, "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Except for mangos, no."

Minion nodded before going to get the tablets, "Miss Fire, maybe it's best if you sleep elsewhere so you don't catch what ever Miss Remmy has."

Fire nodded, grabbing her pillow and blanket before walking out after Minion.

**-a little time skip-**

Once Remmy swallowed the tablets for her, she rested her head on her pillow.

"Thanks again, Minion," Remmy told the fish, who just smiled

"If you need anything, Miss Remmy, just call. I'm leaving the door open so I can hear you, OK?"

Remmy nodded, once again thanking Minion before trying to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N I don't know if this is gonna effect me seeing how I'm ALREADY sick so I wrote it anyway. **

**I'm allergic to Mangos =( and its the only thing I'm allergic to (which I'm gratefull to and I only get a rash) but I LIKE MANGOS! WHY COULDN'T I BE ALLERGIC TO...SEAFOOD? I DO NOT EAT SEAFOOD! WHY COULDN'T I BE ALLERGIC TO THAT?**

**And no, I'm not just allergic to the skin of mangos, I'm allergic to the whole damn thing =( **

**the whole deal with Minion leaving the door open and Fire struggling to get it open while getting her bra and t-shirt on (which would be hard) is cause I sleep with the door close and the storage room has air-con so Fire can deal with it shut.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! OR YOU WILL KILL KENNY YOU BASTARDS!**

***coughs* wait, this is the Megamind universe, not South Park, sorry for calling you bastards but REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?**

**Minion will give you cookeez!**


	15. Not as Dumb as I Seem part 1

A/N I don't own anything

Obviously this is a written version of Fire's drawn of me in a straightjacket(is that what they are called?) and Megz beside me. But I WILL escape! Sorry that I don't say HOW I got in there but I thought I would leave it up to you readers.

This IS a time-skip, by a month or so. Megz' is friends with Fire but he hates me. Why? You will find out in one of the next installments of this chapter.

WARNING/S: I swear a lot in the second part of this chapter and I swear in Norwegian too. And I have no beta and now no spell check *sobs* Sorry for any mistakes.

And this is a part 2 or more thing OK?

_Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices ~ Alfred A. Montapert Quotes_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- Not as Dumb as I Seem Part 1**

I growled at Megamind, "What the vaen, Megz? I am NOT crazy!"

Megamind just stood there grinning, "Could of fooled me,"

I rolled my eyes, "It is called _acting _blueboy, ever heard of it? And I need to bloody pee, which I can't do since SOMEONE decided to send me to the Crazy House."

Megamind smirked, "Well, I got to go, Remmy,"

I smirked, which surprised Megamind a lot, "I WILL get out of here, Megz, no one watches as many supervillains shows/movies as I do WITHOUT getting some sense of what to do and NOT what to do."

Megamind cocked an eyebrow, "You won't. You are to aweful at maths."

I shrugged as well as I could with my arms pinned inside the jacket. "A minor setback. I promise you, Megamind, I will get out of here."

What Megz didn't know was that I was getting better at maths, the only reason my last test was a 'C' was because I didn't have time to start the second section. The part I DID complete, I got an 'A' on, but he doesn't need to know that.

"You mean a huge setback; have fun in this place," Megz' smirked grew larger, "Minion's cooking pizza, _with feta cheese._"

I shrugged, "Seeya in a couple of months,"

He just laughed not believing that I could escape and said a very _lovely _goodbye...not.

As he left, my smile grew. There was one factor, BIG factor that he missed. This building is on more than 200 acres land with a lot of animals on it. Which is where my usefulness lays.

Many of times he said I was useless unless it is was the washing. I didn't bother correcting the fact that if the washing machine ever broke down, I could be very useful with handwashing or the fact that the reason I _was _useless was because I was living in the city.

On a farm? I'm a major useful person there. As I looked around the room trying to figure out an escape plan, I laughed out loud. NO ONE sends me to an Asylum and gets away with it.

Be sure that Megamind has a lot of surprises coming his way. And be sure the surprises aren't good ones.

* * *

A/N How did you like it? I don't know much about Asylums and how they work and everytime I DO try and look them up, it is useless infomation so let's just say that the Asylums in Megaverse are like how it's gonna be.

And let's be honest people, this WAS gonna happen sometime soon in this universe. And sorry for any spelling mistakes, like the first A/N on here, I don't have a beta OR spell check.

You will get what the quote above this chapter means next chapter if you don't already.

NOW REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!


	16. Not as Dumb as I seem part 2

A/N I don't own anything

Sorry it's overdue and here's a list of (true) excuses:

1. Assignment time! No, really. I've been busy with my assignments including Anicent History...stupid people changing what we do next term when I need to study Japan...err forget all that...except for the assigments part.

2. Sib's birthday

3 (and final): The time where you go from junior to senior and focus on what you want to do with you're life.

4. (Ok I lied but I just remembered this one). One of my friends have made it her mission to make me an anime freak like her...so she's lending me all of her anime DVDs, so far it's only two because I'm being slack on Elemental Gelade (the one I'm watching currently) so yeah ^.^

So, enough of my (true) excuses..

I know asylums aren't like this but everything will make sense when these part chapters are over. (which is probably going to be two more chapters...or three)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- Not as Dumb as I Seem Part 2**

Screams. Horrible, painful screams. I wonder if Megamind still would of put me here if he heard those screams. I saw one of the nurses go past.

"HEY!" I yelled, she ignored me, "Can't you do anything for them?"

She still ignored me. "Do you like ignoring those screams? Do you like hearing them hurt? It may not be real to you but it's real to them! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING FOR THEM? HELP THEM STOP HURTING? COMFORT THEM AT LEAST?"

Again she just went on doing her job. My eyesight blurred with rage. Didn't they care at all? The things that the other patients hear and see might not be real but to them it is real. Before I knew what I was doing, I got up and rammed into the door. Ignoring the pain on my shoulder, I rammed into the door again. My faith blinding me.

_Have to help people. Have to stop them screaming. Have to comfort them. _I heard the door creak a little, it was wood and my shoulder was bruised and surely had splinters in it. I didn't care. I slammed into the door again and again and again. Until finally, the wooden door fell, the rusty nails hitting me on my shoulders.

Another scream. One filled with dread. It stopped. To only be replaced with begging.

_"Please. Please don't do this! I won't ever do it again, I promise!"_

My eyes blurred as I ran towards the begging. Yelling out that it's ok. That it will be fine and whoever the person was wouldn't hurt them again. I reached the door and fumbled with the knob. I wouldn't slam into it. The person might be right in front of it and even if they weren't, it would still frighten them.

"Can you hear me?" I asked soothingly, the begging ceased but the screaming started up again. "It will be OK." I talked soothingly to the other person. Still fiddling with the knob. Just as I was about to get it open the 'doctors' slammed into me. Tackling me to the floor and pinning me down.

"BASTARDS! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT IT IS REAL TO THEM! THAT THEY ARE SUFFERING!"

They injected me with a needle. Before my world went blank. I heard screams. Painful, horrible screams.

**MEANWHILE**

Megamind sighed. He was stuck in Remmy's room with nothing but her laptop and video recorder. Fire locked him in here. He knew she was going to do that but seeing how she was angry at him and it was her time of the month...well he'd rather not risk it.

"Wonder what she had on that computer." Megamind mused before moving to it and opening up the tabs to see a youtube video. He pressed play and a song played out. He looked at the title of the rather supervillain-ish song to say 'Dr. Horrible Brand New Day'. He paused the video and clicked on the second tab to see

"Fanfiction? What is that?" Megamind talked out loud, pressing the 'RemmyBlack' button.

_Author has written 17 stories for Harry Potter, Ice Age, South Park, Monsters Vs. Aliens and Megamind. _

Megamind eyebrows rose as he read all of the topics. He scrolled down the long profile filled with pointless copy and paste things until he got to the 'My stories' part.

_"How Metro Man got the Only Scar he has_?" Megamind questioned the title, before looking at the summary. He looked at the second newest story which was called _'Harm or Harmless'_. Before he scrolled back down to the Harry Potter ones.

Megamind made a disgusted face as he read the warnings for one particular fanfic. He quickly clicked out of Remmy's profile. He didn't know the Australian girl was into _that _stuff.

Megamind massaged his jaw a little bit since it was still hurting from where Fire hit him continuously. His eyes were purple from where she landed most of her punches. He's pretty sure his jaw would have gotten broken if Minion hadn't lifted her off of him.

Deep down, he felt guilty, after all the owner seemed a little suspicious. But he still stood by his decision. Minion and Fire weren't there when Remmy decided to go haywire.

* * *

**A/N ha, I'm an evil...well it rhymes with witch...^.^ I originally was going to let this chapter get to why the heck I'm in the Asylum but that's two chapters later. Next chapter is of Megz visiting me..What's gonna happen?**

**Well review! And wait..after all, patience is-...oh who cares, just review...please..**

**You can have a cookee and have a hug from Minion! Only if you review. **


	17. Filler Chapter!

**A/N OK, so this is just a random chapter that is set in Feb 3rd and a week after the Norway Celebration (I am soo going there...when I learn Norwegian) **

**Don't own anything and sorry for the sucky spelling. **

_Italics when Fire speaks means she's saying something in Norwegian. _

* * *

**Feburary Third**

Megamind groaned as a _certain _teen yelped in pain. Who the hell was up at, he checked his watch, SIX AM?

Why the hell was Remmy up so early? Especially since she wasn't a morning person? Megamind, thinking that he should check that nothing was on fire, got up and walked to where the scream came from.

Seeing Minion and Fire looking in the kitchen, he concluded two things.

1. Nothing was harmed or on fire and

2. Remmy was in the kitchen.

When Megamind got enough in range with the kitchen, he saw Remmy, with a plain long yellow shirt and sweatpants on and mixing batter for a cake?

"Remmy," Fire begun, "You, yourself, admitted that you sucked at cooking, why won't you let Minion help?"

"No..thanks," the way Remmy said that made Megamind know that it wasn't the first time that Fire and Minion offered help to the youngest person in the Lair.

"Miss Remmy-"

"I said NO! Now just leave me alone OK?" Remmy glared at Minion, shocking everyone. "Just LEAVE!"

Megamind, quickly got out of there as well as Minion, neither of them wanted to test the already short temper of the teen. However, Fire stayed in the kitchen.

(Timeskip! Not by much)

"Remmy!" Megamind yelled, getting sick of the girl trying to bake a cake, having tried 10 times already, "When will you leave the kitchen?"

Remmy ignored him, she just HAD to get this cake right. She just HAD to.

"Remmy, this is stupid! You can't cook without Minion's help, why even try?" Megamind was sure he didn't cross any line as when he had said that before, Remmy just laughed and agreed with 'Sky Blue'. However, this time was different, Remmy let go of the wooden mixing spoon and ran past him.

Megamind's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Remmy's face. It was just a short glance but long enough to know that she was trying to hold back tears.

He now felt really guiltly, he didn't mean to make her upset.

"OW!" He yelped as someone's hand hit him upside the head,

"Bad _blueberry_," Fire stated, "Today's Feburary the Third, it's really important to her."

"Why?" Megamind asked, rubbing his head

"Because it's her brother's birthday! And Remmy is from a family of eight!"

Megamind's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Where do you think she is?"

Fire shrugged, "She could be anywhere but most likely she will be in the fake observatory.'

"She's afraid of height, why there?"

"To try and get rid of the fear, now go, Megamind."

Megamind went as told, not that he would tell anyone that, and as Fire said, Remmy was in the fake observatory, writing in a book. From where he was standing, he could see Remmy was crying.

"Remmy," Megamind started, "Fire said today was important to you. Can you explain?"

Remmy stared at her book for what seemed like hours but really was a minute or two, "It's my brother's birthday. My mum always baked our cakes unless we wanted a store brought one. I was suppose to be woken up by my other siblings today. I thought that...that maybe if I tried baking a cake, I could pretend I was back there and just annoying him."

Remmy stopped there as tears begun to fall.

From the one month in the lair these teens have spent, Megamind, Minion and Roxanne had came to the conclusion that Remmy was the more emotional teenager, especially if the day was important.

Slowly and awkardly, Megamind went over to Remmy and wrapped an arm around her in comfort. If Remmy had looked up, she would of rolled on the floor in laughter at Megamind's face.

After a few minutes, Remmy's tears dried up and she wiped her cheeks.

"Megamind," she stated, "Thanks."

Megamind scratched the back of his neck, "What are you writing?"

Remmy laughed, "Smooth, Megz, smooth. But a poem for one of my stories."

"Fanfiction?" Megamind asked wearily and secretly sighed in relief when Remmy shook her head.

"No, a story that totally belongs to me. It's about-well, it's kind of hard to explain without giving everything away. I suck at summaries."

Megamind let Remmy ramble about her many ideas for non-fanfiction stories to keep her mind off things. Suddenly, the girl stopped talking and looked down at her book. She bit her lips nervously.

As Megamind was about to speak to Remmy, she spoke up.

"Do you want to read one of the poems?" she asked, eyes shifting nervously behind her glasses.

Megamind was surprised, Remmy was usually secretive about her writing...But he thought that he better read one, just in case Remmy cried again...And he was curious too, nosy guy.

"Ok," he mumbled as he took the book from her and begun reading the poem,

_Like rain, droplets of blood fall,_

_Droplets of your blood and,_

_As I watch helpless, _

_Tied to a chair,_

_Your life begins to drain,_

_As he cackles in amusement,_

_And smiles cruelly,_

_At us,_

_I know I'm the reason you're dying,_

_Don't try to tell me otherwise,_

_If it weren't for me,_

_We wouldn't be here,_

_Right now. _

Megamind's eyes widened at the rather depressing poem. It was freeverse as there was no rhyming pattern but he didn't think that Remmy would write these type of things. As he glanced over to the said teen, she was tugging at her sleeves nervously.

"It's...good, I guess," Megamind spoke, reluctunt to give Remmy any more praise,

"Thanks," Remmy muttered before doing something unexpected.

She _hugged _him.

* * *

**A Week After the Norway Celebration**

Remmy hummed as she walked out of her storage room in a pair of blue demin short, pretty blue shirt and comfortable but sparkly black flats. Her curly hair, that was usually tied up in a quick ponytail, layed comfortable on the middle of her back.

She ran a hand through it, "I need a trim soon," she murmed.

"Miss Remmy?" Minion asked,

"Yes, cutie?"

Now used to the random adoring nicknames, Minion didn't bat an eye. "Where are you going?"

"Shopping, I have my phone so don't worry," Remmy explained,

"By yourself?" Minion asked, ever since the celebration, Remmy had been in an abnormally happy mood. Which, with a female teenager could only mean three things.

1. It was the 'time of the month' and the hormones decided that the female would be extremly happy.

2. They were up to something or

3. They had a boyfriend.

Minion knew that it certainly wasn't reason number one since the two males kept track and the fact that Remmy only refrained from mention when she was on her menstrual cycle for the males' sake.

Reason number two was likely but so was number three as when he came to pick up Miss Fire and Miss Remmy, Miss Remmy was laughing at something a tall boy had said.

Looking at Remmy's clothes, Minion concluded that it was, in fact, a boy.

"Yes, by myself," Remmy answered Minon, making him more sure that it was a boy since that was one reason teenagers lied.

"Miss Remmy..." Minion hestiated, it wasn't his place to pry but...what if it was a boy and he was a total jerk, "Is it a..."

"Boy?" Remmy finished before laughing, "No, I'm not interested in dating, well not _that _much. I'm just going to the book store and maybe the pet store."

Minion raised his head in a way that a human would raise their eyebrow.

"Uh...what animals don't you like?"

"Cats," Minion immiedatly said...Hey, he was a fish, can you really blame him?

Remmy giggled, "Of course...you know, I never met a cat that liked fish..My own cat personally didn't care for fish."

Minion still eyed the girl wearily.

"Listen, I'm not the kind of teen that lies about going out ok? If it makes you feel better, you can come with me."

Minion shook his head, he shouldn't intrude on Remmy's life.

"Miniyoin," Remmy purposely mispronouced his name, "I actually think it will be fun with you there...that and I don't like walking in the city.."

Minion looked at the teen and nodded at her. Causing Remmy to break out a huge grin.

"Yeah, now we can have a bonding experiance!" Remmy told the fish as she scribbled out a note for Megamind and Fire.

(TIME SKIP TO THE BOOK STORE)

Remmy smiled as she ran her hands along the spines of the many books. Wondering which one she was going to buy. This was her safe place, the smell of old books and the quietness the book store had that just let the music sooth over the people.

Minion, who was wearing a holowatch, watched as Remmy unknowingly smiled a little, eyes half-closing and her breathing becoming deeper. He watched as Remmy picked out a book and looked at the summary before flipping to the first page. Remmy smiled as she closed the book and walked over to Minion.

She looked up at him, smiling.

"Do you want that book, Miss Remmy?" Remmy nodded through Minion swore he saw a hint of sadness when he called her 'Miss Remmy'.

"You like reading, don't you?"

Remmy stared out the bookstore's window, "Yes,"

Minion unconciously put aside information of how Remmy acted around cashiers and people at the front desk. Well, other people in general. As he walked out the door, he couldn't help but notice the way Remmy seemed to stick really close by his side. So close that she sometimes bumped into his arm. The rest of the morning played out like that, Remmy would see a store she liked and Minion would watch her and subconciously put away information about Remmy. When it was ten to twelve, the duo decided to head back to the Lair.

(time skip to night)

It was only when Minion woke up from in the middle of the night to realise the strange behaviour of the normally out there girl.

1. She seemed timid by any one other then Minion.

2. She stayed close to Minion but not close enough to raise suspicion among the other shoppers.

3. She seemed more calm and collected with only her and Minion in a bookstore aisle.

4. Remmy spoke softly to any clerks that approached her.

5. Her eyes seemed to reflect sadness whenever he addressed her as 'Miss Remmy'.

This left Minion, wonder what the heck that was all about. Deciding to charge up his suit, as he knew he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, he pondered on Remmy's behaviour pattern in the store and the fact that she quickly asked for him to go with her. When his suit was fully charged, he started walking as quietly as a metal feet could walk before stepping on a piece of paper.

Minion picked up the piece of paper and started to read it.

_Rain falls down,_

_In neat little droplets,_

_Only to bestroyed,_

_Then sucked up again,_

_To repeat the cycle,_

_Rain,_

_Reminds me of us,_

_And our cycle,_

_Everytime I make a mistake,_

_It's you that has to pay,_

_And as I try to stop you_

_From being hurt,_

_I only end up,_

_Hurting you more,_

_This is why,_

_I'm trying to make you go,_

_So that,_

_You won't have to hurt anymore,_

_But still you refuse,_

_And I know,_

_That this is just the beginning,_

_Of our own,_

_Rain Cycle. _

Minion's eyes widened as he recogonized the writing on the paper.

It was Remmy's.

"Minion?" a tired voice came from behind,

He turned around to see Remmy, with her right arm clutching her left.

"Yes, Miss Remmy?"

Remmy nibbled her bottom lip, "I...I had a nightmare...Can I stay with you?"

Minion nodded before leading the short girl to the couch and setting up a blanket and pillow for her.

"Minion," Remmy muttered, "Can you stay, please?"

Minion nodded before shutting down his suit. "Night, Miss Remmy."

"Night...M-Minion," Remmy whispered before closing her eyes.

Minion fell asleep soon after Remmy closed her eyes. Unaware of a pair of clumsy arms taking his bowl off of his suit and clutching him, murmuring a 'sorry'.

* * *

**A/N I now have a thing for ending chapters with people/animals sleeping...**

**That's a long filler chapter. Sorry it's not my 'mental asylum' one but I'm still working on that. **

**Review please!**

**And, again, sorry for the crap spelling. **


	18. Not as Dumb as I seem Final

**A/N The final insallment! Which turned out really bad because the already finished final installement deleted itself, yippee! The grammar will be bad, because my go to spell check and grammar site is now under maintance...**

**I must dedicate this to MadHattressX3 because if she didn't review, I probably would have gone with a worst way of this chapter...and remembered what I was originally going with...*throws e-cookies in the air* And of course, to those who are sticking to this story even with it's slowness.**

_"this is Fire swearing in Norwegian"_

* * *

**Chapter 18-Final Installment of Mental Institution**

"Oi, pigbrain!" the girl whose room combusted in the Aslyum shouted in my ear. She was now sharing with me, a price I had to pay for breaking down the 'nurses' door.

"What is it, veg?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes while doing so.

"It's almost breakfast tiiimmmme!"

"Sarah, as much as I love your singing, please let me wake up first. Properly."

Sarah huffed, mumbling something about party-poopers but pretty much leaving me alone after that.

Jamming my glasses on my face, I turned to Sarah who was wearing a tie underneath her white coat. Realising what day it was, I grinned, my plan will be put into action.

Of course, I wasn't going to leave people here, this place was going to be shut down and I made sure to get more then enough evidence to do this.

Thank you, person in Legal Class, obsessed with America.

**The Not-so-Evil Lair**

Megamind stared at the cryptic message scribbled in red paint, well he hoped it was red paint. It was on his room, some letters hard to read because of the red dribbling down. The words didn't even make sense, well to him anyway. He knew all of the words were Australian slang, but the meanings were uncertain. The slang came down in a list, each with a question mark after the equal sign that followed the slang. Of course it was really only three slang, the third was given to him but it still didn't make sense.

_Dog's Eye= ?_

_Dead Horse= ?_

_Dog's eye with dead horse=?_

_Megamind...you have come a gutser_

_Come a gutser=?_

_Come a guster= Made a bad mistake_

_Megamind...you have made a bad mistake._

_Dog's Eye=?_

_Dead horse=?_

_Dog's eye with dead horse=? _

_You become dog's eye with dead horse= you become ?_

_Solve this and you will be prepared at what to have 24 hours, GOOD LUCK. _

Of course, the logic explanation was that Fire visited Remmy without telling anyone and wrote this on the wall.

"BFIRE92!" Megamind yelled for the teen,

"What?" Fire appeared behind Megamind quickly, making him jump because apperantly Remmy was also teaching her some of her moves.

"Explain this," Megamind pointed to the ruined wall behind him, "The wall was clean this morning, and it is midday and like that!"

"How can I explain it when I've been with Minion the entire time?"

Megamind sighed before heading straight to the kitchen, faintly aware of Fire following.

"Minion!" the alien bellowed, as he walked into the kitchen, "Have you been with Fire all morning?"

"Yes, I've been helping her with her studies, why?"

Megamind's eyes bulged, "Then who wrote that message...on the wall?"

"What message, sir?"

Fire started laughing, loudly, "You got to see it, Minion! I will show you!"

While Fire dragged Minion to the graffitied wall, Megamind sighed. The riddle still in his mind, confusing him more and Megamind did _not _like being confused.

Minion stared at the weird slang, scratching the top of his bowl in confusion.

"Maybe we should try the internet?" Minion, ever the clever one, told the others.

Fire shrugged, she didn't mind if the riddle got solved or not. Whatever Remmy had planned was sure to be fun if it was aimed at Megamind.

"I do not need the internet to solve this puzzle!" Megamind declared, the other two rolling their eyes as he stalked off. Fire walked out to get her own laptop so she could google it.

_Australian Slang_

"That's weird," Fire muttered as all the websites to do with the search she clicked on came up blocked. "I wonder how Remmy did this...Minion, was there any setting on the De-gun to do this?" She gestured to the blocked sites.

Minion shook his head, "No, there's none for blocking websites. Should we try her laptop?"

"MINION YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" With that, the mountain-climbing teenage ran off, wondering what the riddle meant.

_Asylum_

Remmy smirked as her Little Snakeling brought her more information, how no one noticed the spy going in was beyond her.

"You are not going to be able to find it on my computer, Ice-Fire," she whispered, "I have thought of everything...I hope,"

Remmy took the information from her Snakeling before telling the spy their instructions.

She was going to have fun with this.

_Lair_

"_Bloody Hell," _Fire swore, "She has a password! Wait, I will try Harry Potter!"

Fire continued this until she gave up, "Well done, Remmy, Well done...WAIT! She told me what dog's eye and dead horse mean in one of our messages!"

Fire quickly went back to her own computer and into her fanfiction account and finding said messages.

_Sorry Fire, but if Megamind uses your computer...I simply cannot risk it. All the block websites will be unblock in 24 hours. _

"Remmy has thought of everything," Minion said, "I wonder how she managed to block everything out."

Fire shrugged before noticing a certain something missing that _should _be here.

"Minion, I think I have an idea of how she managed." Fire just managed to say before Megamind's scream of frustration was heard.

"Look, look what that annoying girl sent me!" Megamind yelled, throwing a sticky note down, well trying to. Funny things about sticky note, they stick. Minion pulled the sticky note out,

"_Nice try, Megamind, but not even my generation or the last can figure out the slang without the use of internet or someone who knows_. _P.S. Sorry about blocking all the websites, Fire. _" Minion read, "How does she know what we are doing?"

Fire shrugged, however, she was beginning to formulate a very close idea of how Remmy had actually sneaked in and did everything she did.

"FIRE!" Megamind yelled, "Would Remmy have remembered to block websites off of Roxanne's computer?"

Fire shrugged, "How should I know? And isn't she at work?"

"She's got the day off, Miss Fire,"

"Oh," Fire glared at Megamind who was chuckling, "If *you* hadn't put my friend in an asylum, I would have known."

Megamind stopped laughing, remembering all to well of how good Fire punches.

_Aslyum_

Remmy sat up straight when she heard Megamind question about Roxanne's laptop.

"Shit," she swung her legs off the bed, calling for her Little Snakeling to come back, "Little Snakeling, would you mind quickly going to Roxanne's apartment, unseen and block the designated websites off? Also put a sticky note saying 'thanks for reminding me, Megz,' on the laptop, 'kay?"

Little Snakeling shook their head, before zooming off, now used to the 'spy name' she was given.

Remmy took in deep gulp of air, that's what she gets for being too cautious and looking over plans 24/7. Thankfully she has her Little Snakeling, oh how dear she is to Remmy.

_Roxanne's Apartment_

To say Roxanne was annoyed would be an understatement. She was planning to sleep in a_ll day_ since she hardly got a day off working, but no she couldn't. She just had to get a call from Megamind that was very vague. Why she had to bring her laptop to the lair was a mystery to her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Roxanne chose a comfortable outfit to wear before heading straight for the shower. As she did this all half-asleep, she missed the round shadow that was quietly alternating her computer to block certain websites.

Needless to say, when she got to the Lair; Megamind was thoroughly annoyed that Remmy had indeed blocked the slang websites on Roxanne's computer. Very confused, Roxanne turned to Fire, who explain the whole day to her. After making sure Roxanne would not tell Megamind, who readily agreed because she was still angry about her day being interrupted; Fire told her theory to the reporter.

_Asylum_

"You've done well, my pretty Snakeling. Everthing is in place, so for now, let's rest. You go home and charge, no doubt your energy is drained from all the sneaking about I have had you do. Leave me the evidence of this horrible place and I will put the rest of the plan in action. Wait for my signal."

Little Snakeling nodded and whizzed off, doing as she was told.

Remmy smiled as she shoved the evidence down her shirt, thankful that she had practiced to not show anything was annoying her. She was expecting a visit, today.

_Lair_

"Why don't we just visit Remmy and ask her?" Roxanne asked, "Clearly we aren't going to get answers any other way."

Fire agreed, not missing when the something missing whizzed in. She raised an eyebrow but otherwise did not show she knew something Megamind didn't, after all, she was still punishing him.

Megamind spluttered before eventually agreeing, saying that they needed holowatches. Well, Fire didn't but everyone else did, including Roxanne.

"She better answer truthfully," Megamind muttered, driving the invisible car. He did want to know the answer to the riddle, after all. Roxanne rolled her eyes from the front seat while Fire and Minion pre-occupied themselves with games; neither pair noticing an odd lump underneath the blanket in the back.

_Asylum_

"Remmy Black, you have visitors," a monkey-looking man told her, cuffering her wrists. Remmy looked down, hiding the smile that was appearing on her face and quickly squashing it. Monkey-man had cuffed her with standard cuffs, meaning that with some twists and turns she would be able to slip free. Her hands and wrists were incredibly small, something she was now grateful for.

"Oh, goody, FIRE!" Remmy yelled as she spotted the Norwegian, of course said yelling made the man yelp and turn around; trying to spot said 'fire'.

"Hey Remmy!" Fire yelled, not liking the glare that the man walking with Remmy held at the younger girl. Something was wrong here, she could just tell because since when did Remmy have a black eye?

The man promptly sat Remmy down and moved further away, listening intently but not looking.

"Hey! I drew pictures of our 'little family' so to speak." Remmy smiled cheerfully, carefully pulling the evidence out of her shirt, keeping an eye on the guard. Quickly flipping the pictures over, she pointed to stick figures on the back.

"Remmy, what's with the writing on the wall in my bedroom?" Megamind hissed,

"What writing?" Remmy feigned innoncence, knowing he wouldn't believe her.

"You know what I mean!" he whispered, not noticing the others smiling in amusement.

"Actually, I'm hungry," Remmy turned to the others, like the conversation before never happened, "Are you guys hungry?"

Minion, Roxanne and Fire all shook their heads 'no' while Megamind frowned at the girl.

"No,"

Remmy shrugged before leaning over the table, closer to Fire. "Fire, I feel a lot like having dog's eye."

Instantly, the place went dark, like someone took the power out.

"Fire, hide these pictures and look at them when you get back to the Lair," Remmy whispered into her friend's ear, sliding the pictures into her hands, "Whatever you do, make sure no one sees them before you get to the lair. It is extremly important."

Fire, who wanted Remmy out of the asylum shoved the pictures into invisible part of her bag. She really did not like the black eye Remmy was sporting.

By the time that light was back on, Remmy was seating across the table, like nothing happened.

"Visiting time's up," Monkey-man stated, pulling Remmy up which did not look gentle.

The four companions walked out, Fire holding her bag tightly, hoping she would be able to find the pictures among all the stuff in it.

-timeskip-

"Well, that was a waste of time," Megamind sighed, "I didn't even get the damn answer."

Fire wasn't listening, they were back in the Lair and she was trying to find the damn pictures.

"YES!" She shouted triumphantly, looking up, she noticed the stares she was given.

"What?" she asked innoncently, before looking down at the now-photographs. Her eyes widen as she looked through them, face filled with terror then anger. No one was prepared when Fire launched herself at Megamind, screaming at him and clawing at his face.

"YOU PUT HER IN A _BLOODY _ILLEGAL ASLYUM!" She roared, as Minion picked her up, she struggled to esacape his hold.

"Fire, calm down!" Roxanne attempted to get herself heard over the furious teen, "What do you mean illegal asylum?"

Fire stopped struggling enough to hand Roxanne the photographs before continuing to try and claw Megamind's eyeballs out.

Roxanne's eyes widen in horror at the clearly inhuman activities that was going on in the pictures,

"Fire, how did you get these?"

Fire panted, "Remmy when we visited it her, she slid the pictures into my hands during the blackout."

"I d-didn't know," Megamind stuttered, thinking he sent the wrong teenager to an asylum. At least Remmy never tried to claw his flesh apart.

"No one knew," Roxanne said, "That place is supposedly known for it's high-care and its humane treatment, it is considered one of the best in the countries."

"Well, we should obviously take this evidence to the police," Megamind stated, receiving 'duh' looks and they did just that.

_Epilogue_

"Hey, Remmy, you never did tell us what the answer to the riddle was!" Fire asked, as she hugged her friend,

Everyone in the Lair looked expectanctly at her.

"Uhh...dog's eye," she muttered over again, "MEAT PIE! Ok, I got it now. The riddle's answer was 'Megamind you become meat pie with tomato sauce'."

Megamind tilted his giant blue head, "That does not make any sense at all."

"Of course it doesn't," Remmy sighed, "You are a logical being therefore I had to make a riddle that was logical to me but not to you. By making that riddle, anyone who know Australian slang would have been able to figure it out. "

"How did you manage to block all our laptops?" Roxanne asked,

"Fire, your theory please!" Remmy smiled,

"You used Zathia to do everything outside of the asylum?" Fire questioned,

"Right in one!" Remmy called her precious brainbot, "This little girl managed to find me and I asked her to do some favours. She complied and, just so you guys know, her spy name is 'Little Snakeling'."

"Little Snakeling?" Minion asked,

"Well, she was around enough but blended in so no one would see her missing. A snake blends well in their designated area, and she's so little so 'Little Snakeling'." Remmy yawned, "I'm tired, nighty night everyone!"

A chorus of good night's were said.

Megamind groaned, a headache now growing.

Fire smirked, and settled comfortably on the couch, now perfectly content to drive Megamind's headache into a magrin.

* * *

**A/N I got the slang from: www . koalanet . com . au / australian-slang . html /**

**I'm leaving the inhuman activities up to you to imagine because I cannot be bothered. My stupid english assignment deleted itself and now I have to re-do everything. Sorry for the shitty spelling/grammar and ending, but I'm tired and cannot be bother to spence another second on this chapter.**

**And yes, my Little Snakeling was Zathia. I tried to do subtle hints, such as 'her' and 'zooming' and 'round shadow'. Not sure if it worked or not. **


	19. TWO IN ONE!

**A/N I'M BACK! Turns out re-reading Fire's version 'Falling Through' has lit a spark in my muse. A good spark. So relax and enjoy the following story.  
**

**Also, Fire is alive. We just have been clogged up with life and have had barely anytime to message each other. And a LOT of things have been happening with me. But here's something for you loyal readers who have stuck with us for two years of absence. **

**Setting: Two days after Fire and Minion got drunk off their faces. If you can remember that long ago, you should know where this is going. And win a giant cookie.  
:)**

**P.S There are two one-shots, for you guys!  
**

* * *

**Never Gonna Let You Forget  
**

Minion and Megamind stared at Fire, hoping for some explanation as to why her younger friend was rolling on the ground, laughing.

"All I know is that it has something to do with me." Fire explained, staring at the floor where Remmy was still rolling around on.

"Is she alright?" Minion, concerned as always, asked

"Minion!" Megamind said, "This is _Remmy_, she is _never_ alright."

"Fire-,Fire, drank fishy water!" Remmy managed to calm herself down enough to say.

Fire sighed, "You are never going to forget or let me forget that, aren't you?"

Remmy, still laughing, just shook her head so Fire knew she was right.

"Minion, do you know what they are talking about?" The blue alien turned to his fishy friend.

Bashfully, Minion muttered, "It's best you do not know, Sir."

Despite Megamind's protest, Minion remained tight lipped on the subject.

* * *

**Ice Coffee Addiction  
**

"We need to go to the servo, people, or the shops. I'm in desperate need for some ice coffee." Remmy spoke up,

"No, we did that yesterday." Megamind didn't even look up as he replied to the youngster.

"Maybe you should lay of the ice coffee, Remmy. It makes you weirder then you already are." Fire said,

"You reckon?"

"Yeah," Fire's eyes lit up in rememberance, "Speaking of drinks, Remmy, where did you put the drinks that had no room in the fridge?"

"In MAH BELLAH!" Remmy giggled, "Sorry, mate, always wanted to do that. The drinks are in the esky."

"Esky?" Fire didn't remember learning that in her English lessons and judging by the confused looks of the others, it was purely a Remmy thing...or an Aussie thing.

"Oh right, you guys don't call it esky, do you? It's the portable fridge thingy."

"Remmy...is this Aussie speak or just your speak?"

Remmy shrugged, "People have said it's 'Aussie' and my family and friends do speak the same. But it might just be us. Can I get my ice coffee, now?"

"No," Megamind continued to do whatever he was doing.

"Oh c'mon, Megz, I've been good! It's been two weeks since I have last asked you about your junk!"

Fire tilted her head, calculating if what Remmy was saying was true, "Rem's right, it _has _been two weeks. And for Remmy, that is like a month!"

"They're both right, Sir, Remmy has been better behaved since we brought her ice coffees every day."

"See!" Remmy jumped up, "That's three against one! I NEED MY ICE COFFEE!"

"Remmy, I am not going to buy you ice coffee. It costs a lot."

Remmy snorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Because you soo cannot afford it."

"Regardless, you are not having any more." Megamind still hadn't looked up throughout the conversation. Maybe if he had, it would have realised denying ice coffee from Remmy would result in...well you will see.

"Sir, maybe you should allow her to buy one, herself?" Minion asked, looking warily at the Australian. Fire voiced agreements, knowing Remmy well enough she was going to do something but not enough to know what it was.

"No and that is final. Remmy, you do not need any more ice coffee."

Remmy blinked before smiling sweetly, "That's fine, but you mark my words, Megamind, that is a decision you will regret. Now, bye-bye Fire and Minion, you cutie-pie. I'm going to bed." Heading to the storage room, she winked at Fire while mouthing 'Pants'.

Fire smiled, knowing what Remmy was going to do now, "This is going to be so fun. You realise you are in trouble, right, Megmind?"

"I was in trouble the moment the portal blew up." Megamind replied, still working on...seriously, what the hell was he working on? Unknown to the others, he did fear for himself slightly, not that he would tell anyone. He ignored it, there was no actual harm Remmy could do to him, and just continued to work.

* * *

**A/N Okay, my computer's being stupid so I don't know how well the last part is but you people can live. I'm alive :D Okay, night people. **

**Fire, I shall never forget that you drunk fishy water. :D**


End file.
